


shit my beautiful prince

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Constipation, M/M, anal licking, ass licking, shitting, uncontrollable shitting, very graphic shitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurapika has the shits from Tonpa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shit my beautiful prince

Kurapika was stuck on the toilet because of Tonpa’s laxitives and he had the shits.

But oh no! Kurapika had run out of toilet paper!

Kurapika had to wipe his fucking ass? How is he supposed to wipe his ass?

“shit… shit… shit…” Kurapika said over and over.

Leorio called from the other room “yues kurapika shit is what is coming out of your ass.”

Kurapika began to cry as his ass was shitting endlessly.

Killua came in the bathroom because Gon said he smelled some shit.

“Kurapikakaa?” Killua was stunned!

“what are you doing in hhehre??” Killua was very confused why Kurapika was taking a shit.

“I am taking a shit.”

Kurapika had responded very calm.

“ohcool cool” Killua was very admiring that.

“do you need some help haha” Killua was asking.

“what the fuckcufkc?” Kurapika was very scared.

Killua told him he would help and he began to lick the poopie out of Kurapika’s butt.

**Author's Note:**

> Goodbye I htae myself


End file.
